Ashton Gilbert
by Tylerthewriter
Summary: 18 yr. old Ashton Gilbert comes home from School of Fine and Performing Arts in NY. He has to overcome his fears with the latest drama in Mystic Falls. Falling in love with a blue eyed vamp is a challenge. M/M Possessive Damon


**I DO not own TVD. Wish I did though… **

**Summary "18 yr. old Ashton Gilbert comes home from School of Fine and Performing Arts in NY. He has to overcome his fears with the latest drama in Mystic Falls. Falling in love with a blue eyed vamp is a challenge. M/M Possessive Damon" Starts off on Friday Night Bites Episode.**

Coming home to Mystic Falls is terrifying. I left to go a Fine Arts school in NY when I was 16. I would always visit on holidays to be with my family. Then my parents died in a car accident. The last time I visited was for my parent's funeral. My siblings' Elena and Jeremy didn't want me to leave but I was selfish and only cared for myself and left. I couldn't live in that town anymore. So that was when the visits home stopped.

I heard about Jeremy doing drugs from Aunt Jenna. I've been think about coming home for senior year. I guess it was my time then, I needed to get my siblings to forgive me for leaving them.

I got accepted to School of Fine Arts for drumming. It was dreams come true. Living in NY was amazing but it wasn't home. Of course I made friends but my family wasn't there. I had girlfriends and boyfriends. I'm bisexual. The relationships I had never worked out.

Turning into my childhood home I see 3 cars out front. One was a nice sports car. I just sat there drooling at the sight of it. 

I get out of my jeep and walk up to the door and see my reflection. I'm wearing some gray gym shorts with a plan red top, a black NY snap back and Nikes on.

I walk into the house and hear voices. I walk to the direction I heard the noise come from. Walking into the den I see a group of teens and my little sister.

"Ashton?" she breathed.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

I swear everybody eyes were on me. I start to recognize people like Bonnie and Caroline and that's it really.

"I decided to come back to mystic falls."

She stares at me with hurt, anger, and curiosity in her eyes.

I hear Caroline peppy voice, "ASHTON! I'm so happy your back. I've missed you so much."

"Miss you too."

She was sitting on some guy lap that was dressed in all black. That's when I finally notice to two other guys in the room. They are fine as hell.

"It's so good your back. The football team has sucked without you. The parties now are nothing compared to the ones you threw. How was NY? Did you meet celebs?"

I was about to reply when she started to dark hair beauty about me. "That boy is a god. He owns Mystic Falls basically but then he moved to go to a Fine arts school in NY after their parents died."

It was true. I was very popular in Mystic Falls.

"Why aren't you in NY? What about your senior year?" Bonnie asked.

"I decided to finish high school home."

As soon I said that Elena ran out the room.

"shit." I muttered. I nod to everybody before standing and going after her.

"Elena, wait."

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE AND COME BACK LIKE EVERYTHING IS NORMAL." She yells once we were outside.

"I Know. I'm so sorry for leaving but please forgive me."

"Why should I?"

"Because it's only us 3 now. You, me and Jeremy. I regret leaving. Please Elena."

At this point she was crying Niagara Falls. I go and hug her.

"I forgive you." She whispered in my chest.

"Just please don't leave again."

"I won't, I promise,"

Just like that we head back in the house.

**DAMON POV**

I see Elena and the boy come back into the house happier, I heard the whole argument.

I couldn't help but want to figure him out. When they sit down. He speaks.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself but I'm Ashton. Elena's older brother."

"Stefan."

"Damon."

He nods and smirks. The girls leave to finish making dinner.

He turns his attention back on us.

"Which one of you likes my sister?"

"Me." Stefan speaks.

"How you guys meet?"

"At school."

"I'm just going to tell you once so listen clearly. If you hurt me sister I will not hesitate to kill you."

Feisty I like it.

Stefan nods in understanding.

He looks at me.

"And you're dating Caroline?"

I nod and smirk. "What, you're going to threat me too?"

"Nope. Don't care who she is dating. I just happy she won't be obsessed with me."

I nod understanding. Caroline can be obsessed at times. But I can too and I think I found my new target.

The girls come back inside.

"I'm tired. I'll just leave you kids alone."

"Aren't you hungry?" I didn't want him to leave.

"Nah. Nice meeting you all."

He walks upstairs to his room.

Later, we start to leave after eating because it got late.

After dropping off Caroline I got back to The Gilberts house. I stare up into Ashton's room and watch him sleep.

I want him.

**How is it so far? Review**


End file.
